Let Me Know You
by ShiNe9519
Summary: "Jadi- kau yang mengembalikan bukuku?"/"Dia memang Kim Jong Dae yang sempat aku tanyakan pada kalian semua. Dan inilah orangnya." Xiumin menarik bahu Jongdae untuk mendekat dengannya./Sequel 'You Know What I Feel'. Xiumin x Chen pairing. Terima kasih banyak atas reviews kalian.


**Title : Let Me Know You**

 **Pairing : Xiumin x Chen (XiuChen)**

 **Main Character :**

 **Kim Jong Dae (Jongdae/Chen)**

 **Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)**

 **Other Character :**

 **Kim Jun Myeon (Junmyeon)**

 **Wu Yi Fan (Kris/Yifan)**

 **Lu Han (Luhan)**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (Baekhyun)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (Chanyeol)**

 **Do Kyung Soo (Dio)**

 **Rated : K – T**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author POV_

"YA! KIM MIN SEOK! MAU KEMANA KAU!?"

Siang hari itu, setelah kegiatan pembelajaran disekolah telah usai seorang namja yang namanya baru saja diteriaki oleh kawan bangkunya itu langsung saja melesat keluar kelas. Padahal, gurunya baru saja keluar beberapa menit yang lalu, biasanya Minseok atau nama tenarnya Xiumin itu masih mendekam di kelasnya bersama dengan Luhan –namja yang barusan memanggil Xiumin dengan suara bar-barnya, Junmyeon, dan Kris.

Xiumin menghentikan larinya sambil memegang pintu kelas, dia melongok kedalam melihat pada Luhan dan memberikan tatapan minta maaf. "Hari ini aku ada les!" setelah memberikan alas an yang masuk akal, dia kembali melesatkan dirinya meninggalkan ruangannya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, dia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya pada kursi kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja. "Junmyeonnie~" panggilnya dengan manja.

Junmyeon yang baru saja selesai menata buku pelajarannya dalam tas menoleh langsung pada Luhan. Dia menampilkan senyum angelic khas miliknya, membuat beberapa orang didekatnya terpaksa menggunakan kacamata hitam karena senyuman itu terlalu bersinar dan benar-benar menyilaukan. "Ya, Luhan-hyung?" jawabnya dengan suara lembut.

"Xiumin meninggalkanku lagi." Adu Luhan masih dengan manja. Sesekali dia menggerakkan kakinya dan tangannya seperti merengek meminta permen kapas. Astaga, seharusnya Luhan ingat akan umurnya yang sekarang sudah memasuki kelas 12.

Kris yang duduk disebelah kanan Junmyeon menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntah, dia menggerakkan jemarinya memasuki mulutnya sendiri dan seolah-olah setelah itu dia merasa ingin muntah. Luhan mendecih, Kris memang selalu bersikap menyebalkan padanya. "Kusumpal celana dalamku, muntah sungguhan kau." Ucap Luhan pedas.

Kris menautkan alisnya, dia merasa _déjà vu_ dengan ucapan itu. Sepertinya beberapa hari yang lalu ada seseorang yang juga ingin menyumpalnya dengan celana dalam. Astaga, dia memiliki dosa apa sebenarnya hingga banyak orang yang ingin menyumpalnya dengan celana dalam?

"Lagipula kau yang bodoh!" Kris melupakan masalahnya dengan celana dalam. Dia kini malah mengatai Luhan dnegan sebutan bodoh. Luhan yang merasa dirinya dikatai benar-benar tak terima, walau kenyataannya dia memang cukup lemah dibeberapa mata pelajaran, tapi jika untuk hitung-menghitung dia masih bisa diandalkan. Luhan sudah berniat mengambil celana dalam yang dia miliki –maksudnya, celana dalam yang akan dia gunakan untuk futsal nanti –maksudnya, dia membawa celana dalam cadangan- untuk dia sumpalkan pada mulut Kris. "Kau percaya jika Xiumin-hyung mengikuti les? Kau tahu sendirikan jika dia hanya ikut les music?"

Oh, Luhan langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mencari celana dalam miliknya. Ada beberapa titik yang keluar diatas kepalanya seolah menggambarkan proses loading yang dilakukan oleh otaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menoleh kearah Kris dan menunjuk-nunjuk namja dengan wajah sok bule-cina itu. "Otakmu terkadang bisa diandalkan ya?"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Kris, "Kau selama ini mengataiku bodoh?" ucapnya tak terima.

Luhan mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang Kris ucapkan mengenai dirinya. Karena memang benar jika Luhan selama ini menganggap Kris itu bo—

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian." Junmyeon langsung menengahi mereka berdua. Karena saat Luhan tadi sedang berpikir, diam-diam Kris mengambil celana dalam miliknya sendiri untuk disumpalkan pada mulut Luhan. Beruntunglah Luhan tidak jadi sekarat merasakan celana dalam milik Kris yang sudah disimpan pada loker olahraga selama 3 hari kemarin.

"Kurasa Xiumin-hyung ada janji dengan seseorang." Simpulnya kemudian.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini memang Xiumin jarang sekali berkumpul dengan mereka. Saat istirahat saja, Xiumin terkadang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tak ada yang tahu dia berada dimana, bahkan saat dicari di kantinpun namja bermata sipit itu tidak ditemukan. Luhan beberapa kali pernah mengajaknya untuk bermain bola lagi, tapi Xiumin selalu memberikan alas an jika dia ada les –sama seperti tadi.

"Jadi, apa kalian ingin menguntitnya?"

"Ya, kurasa itu boleh dicoba." Jawab Junmyeon yang menyetujui saran tiba-tiba itu.

Luhan dan Kris langsung menoleh kearah siapa yang memberikan saran tersebut. "WAAA!" mereka berteriak cukup histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah belakang Junmyeon. Junmyeon baru saja menyadari dia menjawab pertanyaan tanpa melihat siapa yang memberikan saran itu. Dia ikut menoleh kebelakang dan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Ho~oh, ternyata kalian suka sekali menggunjingku ya selama ini?" Itu Xiumin dengan gaya _free style_ nya, mengeluarkan baju seragamnya dari sekolah dan membuka beberapa kancing teratasnya, taka pa, dia sudah mengguanakan kaos oblong. Dia mengetukkan kakinya beberapa kali sambil memandang sebal kearah teman-temannya. "Aku tak mengira jika kalian sejahat itu padaku."

"Berhenti melakukan aegyo, hyung. Jika seperti ini kau tak akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih." Sindir Kris setelah membenarkan pakaiannya. Tadi itu sebenarnya dia sempat terjatuh dengan gaya tak elit setelah melihat Xiumin yang secara tiba-tiba muncul didekat mereka.

Xiumin mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, dia memilih untuk mengabaikan ejekan Kris saat ini dan menoleh kearah Junmyeon. "Junmyeonnie mau tidak menemaniku?" pintanya dengan nada imut.

Kali ini bukan hanya Kris yang berpose melakukan ingin muntah, tetapi Luhan juga langsung memasang pose itu. Xiumin menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian dia melemaskan jari-jarinya hingga terdengar suara cukup menakutkan. "Sebentar ya, Junmyeonnie." Xiumin langsung saja menatap tajam pada korban pertamanya, Kris. Dia langsung berlari kebelakang badan dragon itu, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu –menjepit lehernya.

"Akh! Akh!" Kris berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari jepitan lengan Xiumin pada lehernya. Namja itu benar-benar tak pernah bercanda jika ingin membunuhnya. Bisa dilihat sekarang mata Kris menjadi putih semua –sepertinya dia benar-benar mati kali ini. Rest In—

"Hyaaaa!" belum Luhan melakukan mengheningkan cipta pada Kris, lehernya sudah terjepit oleh lengan Xiumin. Luhan menyerah, dia menyerah dengan mengibarkan celana dalam putihnya beberapa kali dihadapan Xiumin. Tapi, sepertinya Xiumin sama sekali tak mempedulikan itu. Dan hari ini dia sudah membunuh seekor dragon dan rusa jadi-jadian dengan lengannya. Ingatkan Xiumin untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dio setelah ini.

Junmyeon melihat bagaimana bentuk bangkai dragon dan rusa itu, wah, dia bertepuk tangan kecil melihatnya. "Xiumin-hyung keren." Pujinya pada namja bermata sipit itu.

Xiumin mengusap hidungnya beberapa kali, ada kebanggan tersendiri baginya bisa membunuh dragon dan rusa sekaligus. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang kesatria sekarang. Xiumin kembali menoleh kearah Junmyeon. "Jadi, apa Junmyeonnie mau menemaniku?"

"Tapi, tadi Xiumin-hyung bilang ada les'kan?"

Xiumin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Junmyeon, sebenarnya dia membuat alas an itu hanya karena ingin menemui seseorang. Dia berbohong pada kawan-kawannya jika selama ini dia ada les tambahan dan apapun itu. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengenalkan Junmyeonnie pada seseorang, tapi aku takut Junmyeonnie tidak menyukainya."

"Seseorang?"

Aduh, Xiumin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dia bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada Junmyeon. "Begini saja, kita ke belakang sekolah sekarang saja bagaimana? Temani aku ya?"

Junmyeon ingin menolaknya, tapi melihat tatapan memohon dari Xiumin seperti ini membuat dia tak bisa menolaknya. Junmyeon melongokkan kepalanya pada Kris dan Luhan yang masih pingsan. "Mereka bagaimana?" Tanya Junmyeon yang memutuskan lebih baik menemani Xiumin kebelakang sekolah.

Xiumin langsung memberikan senyuman cerahnya, dia langsung menarik tangan Junmyeon meninggalkan kelas mereka. Meninggalkan seorang Wu Yi _dragon_ Fan dan Lu _deer_ Han. Sepertinya setelah ini Junmyeon harus menelfon Chanyeol atau Baekhyun untuk membawa dua manusia sekarat itu ke UKS.

 **~Let Me Know You~**

"Jadi- kau yang mengembalikan bukuku?"

Namja manis selain Junmyeon yang tengah ditujuk itu hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil menanggukkan kepalanya pelan. Xiumin langsung melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang namja manis itu, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan menoleh kearah Xiumin dengan wajah jengkelnya. "Kenapa mengajak Junmyeon-sshi?" Tanyanya lirih.

Xiumin hanya berdehem mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya yang tengah dia peluk itu. "Dan dia ini vampire yang tak bisa terkena panas seperti di novel _Twilight_?" Junmyeon kembali melayangkan pertanyaannya.

"Yap."

Jawaban singkat dari Xiumin membuat Junmyeon merubah sikapnya dengan cepat. Junmyeon langsung saja menerjang seorang yang tengah dipeluk oleh Xiumin, membuat namja itu melepaskan pelukkannya secara terpaksa. Dia melihat mata Junmyeon yang bersinar dengan terang, layaknya ada bintang yang berkedip-kedip disana. "Itu keren!" pekik Junmyeon.

Yah, Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya. Hari ini dia berniat untuk memperkenalkan Jongdae pada kawan-kawannya, setidaknya dia berharap bahwa Jongdae bisa membaur. Dimulai dari Kim Jun Myeon yang sangat menyukai novel fiksi _Twilight_ , dan benar perkiraannya, Junmyeon terlihat— "Apa kelebihanmu? _Telportasi_? _Teleknesis_?" benar-benar tak memiliki rasa takut pada Jongdae. "Uh, kau manis sekali~"

Jongdae yang dipuji seperti itu oleh Junmyeon langsung saja memunculkan semburat merah pada pipinya. Uh, sepertinya dia tak pernah dikatai manis oleh beberapa orang. Dia hanya dekat dengan Xiumin –yang notabene kekasihnya. "Wah! Kau bisa _blushing!_ "

Xiumin terkekeh melihatnya. Wajah Jongdae yang pucat membuatnya terlihat makin memerah saat Junmyeon memujinya manis, dan kemudian Junmyeon juga terkagum seperti dirinya yang melihat Jongdae bisa _blushing_ jika dipuji. "Minseokkie-hyung~" rengek Jongdae. Oh, sepertinya vampire manis itu benar-benar merasa malu sekarang. Dia berlari kearah Xiumin dan berlindung tepat dibelakang tubuh tegap Xiumin.

Junmyeon terkejut saat Jongdae malah menjauhinya. "Apa dia takut padaku?"

Xiumin kembali terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengusap-usap kepala Jongdae lalu menoleh pada Junmyeon. "Dia hanya pemalu, ini juga pertama kali Jongdae merengek padaku." Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Xiumin melihat Jongdae yang berlari kearahnya dengan nada merengek seperti itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu Jongdae hanya bersikap biasa saja, sesekali dia melontarkan ucapan pedas karena sikap Xiumin yang cukup mesum.

"Jadi, apa Daeie mau bermain denganku?" Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongdae. Dia berharap uluran tangannya ingin diterima oleh vampire manis itu.

Jongdae memainkan kakinya, Xiumin yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Dia mengira jika kekasihnya ini tidak terlalu ingin mengenal orang baru dalam hidupnya. Tapi, Xiumin tentu tidak selama bisa menyembunyikan Jongdae. Lama kelamaan teman-temannya bisa curiga padanya karena dia selalu pulang terlebih dahulu –itu karena Xiumin sendiri ingin menemui kekasihnya.

"Maaf ya, Junmyeonnie." Xiumin akhirnya meminta maaf mewakili kekasihnya. Sepertinya Jongdae saat ini hanya membutuhkan waktu berdua dengannya. _Hah.._ Xiumin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat melihat raut wajah kecewa dari Junmyeon, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada namja manis itu.

Junmyeon hanya bisa mendesah kecewa, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Mungkin Daeie tidak suka padaku."

"Ti –tidak! Aku tidak bilang itu." Jawab Jongdae cepat. Dia terlihat merasa bersalah karena sikapnya yang seolah menolak uluran tangan Junmyeon. Well, sebenarnya dia memiliki alasan lain mengapa menolak uluran tangan itu. Dia hanya merasa takut.

Ah, Xiumin baru saja paham kenapa Jongdae tadi tidak menerima uluran tangan Junmyeon. Dia menoleh kearah Jongdae sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia benar-benar terlambat berpikir. Tadikan Junmyeon memegang bahu Jongdae, jadi dia tidak terlalu merasakan rasa dingin pada tubuh Jongdae. Jika Junmyeon mengulurkan tangan dan Jongdae meraihnya, maka dia akan merasakan rasa dingin itu. "Aku baru paham, kau takut jika Junmyeonnie merasakan dingin dari telapak tanganmu ya?"

Jongdae menatap sebal kearah Xiumin, dia memukul keras bahu kekasihnya itu yang membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Astaga, Xiumin tidak pernah mengira jika pukulan dari Jongdae akan terasa menyakitkan. Jongdae terus saja memukul bahu Xiumin, sebenarnya dia malu karena Xiumin mengucapkan apa yang menjadi masalah ketakutannya.

"Daeie tak perlu takut." Junmyeon menarik tangan Jongdae yang akan memukul kembali bahu Xiumin. Dia menarik vampire manis itu mendekati dirinya. Telapak tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak tangan dingin miliki Jongdae. Dia bahkan tidak mempedulikan rasa dingin itu, senyuman manis masih menghias pada bibirnya. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tanganmu yang dingin kok."

"Tapi.. Jongdae dingin."

Xiumin merasa kepercayaan diri kekasihnya ini menurun, dia memang cukup susah untuk membaur dengan orang. Dan inilah alasannya, tubuhnya itu dingin, berbeda dengan manusia yang hangat dan memiliki detakan jantung secara normal. Jongdae itu vampire, sosok yang detakan jantungnya terdengar lemah atau malah tidak ada. Jongdae itu vampire, yang tubuhnya terasa dingin seperti makhluk yang sudah mati.

Well, sepertinya Junmyeon harus memiliki banyak cara untuk merayu Jongdae dan tidak mempermasalahkan tentang dinginnya dirinya. Junmyeon suka dengan Jongdae. Dia akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan salah satu tokoh fiksi yang diidamkannya. Junmyeon tersenyum cerah lalu merentangkan tangannya, meraih tubuh Jongdae dan langsung membawanya dalam pelukkannya. "Tapi, Junmyeonnie sayang Daeie~" ucapnya dengan nada aegyo.

 _Woah~_ Xiumin hanya bisa memberikan reaksi wow saat melihat Junmyeon dengan reaksi cepat memeluk Jongdae. Sekedar informasi saja, Jongdae itu cukup sensitive dengan pelukkan. Maksudnya bukan dalam konteks dewasa, tapi Jongdae itu seperti akan langsung menerima orang lain jika orang itu sudah memeluknya. Seperti saat dirinya memeluk Jongdae, vampire manis itu seolah langsung bisa menerima dirinya.

"Terima kasih."

Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk, sudah seperti apa yang dia perkirakan tadi. Jongdae akan langsung menerima sikap Junmyeon yang tadi memeluknya. Setelah ini pasti Jongdae bisa kenal dekat dengan Junmyen. _Syukurlah, setidaknya Jongdae memiliki kawan baru_.

 **~Let Me Know You~**

Seorang dengan pengguna _eyeliner_ itu memandangi wajah Jongdae dengan seksama. Dia memperhatikan dari atas lalu kebawah dan kembali lagi keatas. Hal itu dia lakukan sudah lebih dari tiga kali dan tentu saja membuat Jongdae yang diperhatikan menjadi risih. Xiumin sendiri yang memperhatikan kekasihnya dipandangi seperti itu jadi kesal sendiri dan turut berduka cita pada kekasih manisnya.

Setelah Junmyeon tadi berhasil mendapatkan hati Jongdae, dia langsung menarik Jongdae untuk kembali memasuki sekolah mereka. Hei, tentu saja Xiumin kaget dengan sikap tiba-tiba itu. Dia langsung saja berlari mengejar kekasihnya dan Junmyeon, dia cukup takut jika masih banyak orang. Nanti Jongdae akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena kulit pucatnya. Oh iya, Jongdae juga takut jika serangan matahari akan melukai Jongdae, tapi syukur saja jika tadi sedang mendung.

Sekarang ini, dikelas 12-B sedang berkumpul beberapa orang yang sedang mengintrogasi Jongdae dan Xiumin secara bersamaan. Siapa lagi yang akan mengintrogasi mereka selain Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chan Yeol, Lu Han, dan Wu Yi Fan, walaupun si dragon terlihat tidak terlalu mempedulikan kekasih manis Xiumin. Selama Junmyeon ada disampingnya, dia hanya terfokus padanya. Bisa dilihat Xiumin yang ingin menggigit tangan Kris karena terus-terusan bermain di bahu Junmyeon. Hey, semua orang itu menjaga Junmyeon dari dragon mesum itu.

"Jadi, kau'kan yang dikatakan oleh Xiumin-hyung? Kim Jong Dae dari 11-C?"

Sepertinya sesi Tanya jawab dimulai saat Baekhyun mulai melontarkan pertanyaan tadi. Para pengintrogasi kini duduk dihadapan Jongdae dan Xiumin, membentuknya seperti melengkung. Jongdae menoleh kearah Xiumin, dari tatapan matanya seolah dia sedang meminta izin pada Xiumin akan menjawabnya. Tapi, sebenarnya tatapan itu menyuruh agar Xiumin yang menjawabnya. Oh _stupid_ Xiumin yang salah mengartikan tatapan mata Jongdae.

Sekitar lima menit Jongdae hanya menatap kearah Xiumin tanpa berkedip sekalipun, tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun terlihat kesal karena tak segera mendapatkan jawabannya. "Hey! Jawab aku!"

Xiumin tersadar, dia menoleh kearah Jongdae yang ternyata masih menatap kearahnya tanpa berkedip, "Jongdae-a, Baekhyun bertanya padamu." Jelas Xiumin.

"Kau saja yang menjawab." Jawab Jongdae tak mengurangi tatapan intensnya pada Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk, dia sudah biasa dipandangi secara menusuk oleh kekasihnya. Ya, karena Jongdae memang seperti itu. Jika dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada apa yang dia inginkan. Sebelum Xiumin bertanya padanya, maka dia tak akan mengalihkan pandangan itu.

"Dia memang Kim Jong Dae yang sempat aku tanyakan pada kalian semua. Dan inilah orangnya." Xiumin menarik bahu Jongdae untuk mendekat dengannya. Membuat Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan saling menggigit jari satu sama lainnya. Mereka merasa shock melihat sikap Xiumin yang bisa-bisa menjadi romantic pada seseorang.

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak mau terhanyut pada rasa shocknya. Saat dia hendak kembali bertanya lagi, Luhan sudah menutup mulutnya, membuat mulut sexynya tertutup oleh tangan Luhan yang tadi sempat memegang celana dalam miliknya. "Kau kelas 11-C?" Tanya Luhan kini.

"Ya."

"Tapi, kami tak mengenalmu." Itu jawaban Chanyeol dengan suara bass sexynya. Dia benar-benar masih ingat wajah-wajah teman sekelasnya. Jangan katakana dia pikun jika tidak mengenal Jongdae, karena nyatanya memang Jongdae tidak pernah ada didalam kelasnya. "Apa kau suka membolos?"

"Dia tidak sepertimu, Yeol." Balas Junmyeon yang kini turun tangan. Xiumin harus bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Junmyeon kali ini. Setidaknya Junmyeon mau membantunya untuk menjelaskan pada kawan-kawan lainnya mengenai siapa itu Jongdae. Ya, walaupun ini semua berawal dari kesalahan Junmyeon yang secara tiba-tiba membawa Jongdae mengenalkan pada kawan mereka. Tangan Junmyeon menarik Jongdae untuk berdiri, "Daeie bisa apa?"

Jongdae terlihat mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia ingin saja menjawabnya, tapi pasti semua orang dihadapannya akan memandanginya bingung. Well, Jongdae memang bisa membuat orang tidak bergerak karena memandang matanya. Dia bisa menyembuhkan luka secara cepat serta berkomunikasi melalui pikiran, dan itu sudah menjadi kemampuan dasar dari para vampire. Oh, Jongdae bisa mengeluarkan petir dari tangannya. Tapi, kemampuan lainnya itu.. "Aku tak yakin." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu terlontar karena mereka semua cukup penasaran apa yang menjadi alasan Jongdae terlihat tak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Xiumin sebenarnya menahan tawa sedari tadi, dia tahu kenapa Jongdae terlihat tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Dia memilih bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri tepat didepan Jongdae. Tentu saja perilaku Xiumin membuat mereka semua menautkan alisnya. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang, Xiumin malah menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri disebelahnya. Tepat diantara dirinya dan Kris. "Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang, Jongdae-a."

"Kau yakin? Efeknya akan berlangsung cukup lama." Jongdae terlihat masih tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Oh ayolah, kalian membuatku penasaran. Sebenarnya apa kelebihan Jongdae? Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran dengan sikap Xiumin dan Jongdae yang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hei, tentu saja Chanyeol terlihat penasaran. Kedua orang itu terlihat hanya melakukan komunikasi melalui pandangan matanya, siapapun tak akan mengerti apa pemikiran mereka kecuali orang itu memiliki kelebihan.

Jongdae menghela nafasnya, dia sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Xiumin dengan membaca pikiran namja bermata sipit itu. Jongdae memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu dia kembali membukanya dan menampilkan warna kuning pada matanya. Tentu saja, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan cukup terkejut untuk itu. Kecuali Junmyeon yang memandang takjub dengan kelebihan Jongdae, sedangkan Kris, dia terlihat biasa saja. Mungkin dia terbiasa melihat seperti itu.

Jongdae membentuk tangan kanannya menjadi pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun. Mata sipit Baekhyun membuka lebar, dia sudah terlihat panic karena Jongdae terlihat akan membunuhnya. "Hei! Apa yang—!?"

DZHIING~

Seperti ada panah yang menembak tepat pada dada kiri Baekhyun. Panah berwarna merah muda itu menancap disana dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan berteriak histeris. "KAU MEMBUNUH BAEKHYUN!" teriak mereka keras.

Xiumin langsung saja menarik Luhan dan mengunci tubuhnya. Sedangkan Kris langsung mengunci tubuh Chanyeol, tentu kalian ingatkan bahwa tubuh Chanyeol itu cukup besar. Sedangkan Junmyeon berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang terdiam tak bergerak. Dia berdiri dihadapan namja itu dan beberapa kali terlihat mengayunkan telapak tangan diwajah Baekhyun. "Baek, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jongdae melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, jemarinya mencentik dan Baekhyun terlihat tersadar dari kekosongan pikiran. Dia memandang kearah Junmyeon dan Jongdae secara bergantian, lalu dia beralih pada empat orang lainnya yang sedang dalam keadaan mengunci. "Baek! Baek! Kau baik-baik saja'kan!?" dari suara Chanyeol, dia terlihat benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun karena tadi dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Jongdae memanah dada kri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam, tapi dia memandang kearah Chanyeol cukup lama. Tak lama kemudian dia mendekati Chanyeol, membuat Kris langsung melepaskan kuncinya karena Chanyeol it uterus saja memberontak untuk mendekati Baekhyun. "Baek! Kau baik-baik saja'kan!? Jawab aku!" Baekhyun terguncang saat Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya, seolah menyadarkan namja itu.

" _Daddy~_ "

Luhan menurunkan rahangnya saat mendengar suara manja Baekhyun yang mengalun memanggil Chanyeol –daddy. "APA!?" teriak Luhan dan Chanyeol cukup keras. Barusan mereka tak salah dengar jika Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol itu daddy'kan? Sepertinya setelah ini mereka akan pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan pendengaran mereka.

"Ukh.. hiks.. kenapa _Daddy_ marah pada Baekkie?" Baekhyun terlihat mulai menangis dengan kelopak mata yang mulai menggenang air mata.

Chanyeol tentu saja gelagapan dibuatnya. Dia menoleh kearah Jongdae, "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun!?"

"Tenanglah, Yeol. Kau akan berterima kasih padanya setelah ini." Jawab Xiumin menenangkan amarah Chanyeol, dia juga tak terima kekasihnya mendapatkan bentakan seperti itu. "Sebaiknya kau bawa pulang dia segera, sebelum semakin 'ganas'."

Chanyeol terlihat tak mengerti apa maksud dari Xiumin. Tapi, sepertinya memang lebih baik dia membawa Baekhyun, yang notabene sebenarnya adalah kekasihnya sendiri untuk segera kembali ke flat mereka. Dia takut jika Baekhyun kelepasan mengucapkan racauan-racauan lain yang akan membuatnya malu. Dia dengan segera mengambil tas miliknya dan Baekhyun lalu membawanya keluar dari kelas 12-B.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Kris pada Xiumin.

Xiumin tertawa cukup keras setelahnya, "Kelebihan Jongdae itu mengendalikan hormone." Jawab Xiumin memeluk Jongdae yang sudah mengembalikan warna matanya menjadi normal lagi. "Maaf ya, itu salah satunya cara agar kalian percaya bahwa Jongdae bukan manusia seperti kita."

"Tapi.. tapi.. tapi dia'kan bisa menunjukkan yang lainnya! Lagipula kami sudah percaya dengan berubahnya warna mata!" jawab Luhan tergagap. Dia sebenarnya bukan takut pada Jongdae melainkan dia cukup shock dengan sikap Baekhyun yang berubah drastic tadi.

"Sudah terjadi," jawab Xiumin santai. "lagipula efeknya hanya sampai minggu depan kok."

"HANYA!?" pekik Luhan lebih histeris dari sebelumnya. "KAU BILANG ITU HANYA!? Baekhyun bisa-bisa tak sekolah selama seminggu kedepan!" Luhan hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan dirinya yang mulai gerah, dia kepanasan karena memikirkan sikap Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya bisa memainkan ekpresi wajah yang tak bisa ditebak oleh Luhan. Dan Luhan sangat benci ekspresi Xiumin kali ini, dia seolah tak paham dengan apapun yang terjadi. Padahal, dialah biang utamanya.

"Well, Daeie. Aku harap kamu tak malu lagi untuk bertemu dengan kami. Kami menerimamu kok." Junmyeon langsung meyakinkan pada Jongdae bahwa tak ada yang membencinya. Karena wajah Jongdae terlihat cukup datar untuk memberika ekpresi pada kondisi saat ini. Dia hanya berdoa agar Jongdae tidak terlalu shock berteman dengan mereka. "Salam kenal ya, Daeie."

Jongdae tersenyum kecil, dia terlihat lega saat semua teman Xiumin bisa menerima keberadaannya. Yah walau ada beberapa yang cukup shock, "Kau lihatkan, mereka menerimamu. Jangan pernah malu jika mau kesini." Ucap Xiumin pada kekasihnya.

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Selamat datang ya." Kris menepuk bahu Jongdae beberapa kali sambil memberikan senyuman andalannya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Jongdae cukup terkejut melihat suilet tersembunyi pada mata Kris. Suilet yang dia kenal.

 **END**

.

.

 _Sebulan lebih beberapa hari sudah akhirnya terlewati, karena memang berniat tidak untuk terlalu terburu dalam membuat fanfic. Ini hanya kelanjutan yang diminta oleh_ _ **winter park chanchan**_ _,_ _ **dn**_ _,_ _ **ChenMin EX-Ochy,**_ _dan_ _ **len**_ _. Benar-benar meminta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan. Terima kasih untuk reviewsnya. Juga untuk_ _ **laxyvords**_ _yang bingung siapa yang berada diatas, terima kasih~_

 _Well, ada yang bilang Chen cocok jadi diatas atau malah Chen jadi dibawah hehehe gapapa toh couple ini saling menguntungkan satu sama lain kok mau diatas atau dibawah sama-sama bisa membahagiakan kkk Benar-benar mohon maaf jika jalan cerita kali ini jadi cukup rumit dan susah dimengerti. Ini efek tidak adanya inspirasi atau fakta yang aku jadikan titik cerita. Jadi meracau kemana-mana._

 _Tidak terlalu berharap banyak, tapi terima kasih sudah berkunjung untuk membacanya ^^_


End file.
